


homestuck but gay

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gay as in both definitions.just a lot of fluff n happiness. its what they deserve bro.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert & Dave Strider, John Egbert & Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	homestuck but gay

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy >:3

Dave woke up, squinting one eye down to examine the masses on his side and chest. Karkat rested on top of his chest and legs, face buried in his neck. John was propped against Dave's back, head resting on his. He was probably drooling. Gross, Dave mused, trying to resist a snort and almost failing.  
They had had a party at Kanaya's last night, and everyone must've crashed right there. Not like Kanaya minded.  
On the opposite end of the couch Dave, John and Karkat were on, Gamzee was slumped against the arm rest, holding Tavros, who rested against his side with his head on Gamzee's stomach. On the other couch, Jake was laid out across it, and Dirk was curled into his side in a little ball. Dave, for the second time that morning, had to resist a snort.  
On the floor, Sollux propped against the couch Jake and Dirk were on, and Eridan rested on top of him, basically piled on Sollux's body. Eridan's scarf rested right over Sollux's mouth. Dave took the time to raise a brow. Karkat said they were in some heavy kismesis shit. Like _heavy._ But recently they seemed less mutual hate and a little more mutual love. Dave would have to present his theory to Karkat later, solely for ironic purposes and not because he was curious or anything.  
Besides him, John grumbled and muttered out a tired "hmm, Dave?" to signify he was awake. Dave shut his eye quickly.  
"Did you take my shades?" Dave asked immediately, and John only replied with a small _mhm_ , and a moment later Dave felt the cool polycarbonate-type shit on his hand. He put on his shades and sat up, groaning a little from the soreness of his neck from the awkward position. He was pretty sure his legs were asleep, but he'd never wake Karkat before Karkat woke himself, or he'd probably lose both hands to sharp little mutantblood teeth.  
John snickered. "Aw, look, Sollux and Eridan are all lovey-dovey."  
"Don't let Fef see." Dave chortled, and shared an (rather awkward due to their positioning) fist pump with the boy leaning against him.  
They fell into a brief silence, John was probably checking his pesterchum, ended by Sollux and Eridan grumbling and hissing awake. Sollux fought Eridan's scarf off his mouth, and Dave felt John tense up, like he was going to burst out laughing so hard he'd fall to the floor and fucking die.  
"Eridan, get your ass off of me." Sollux muttered, with no real pressure to his words.   
"Five more minutes." Eridan grumbled, digging his face into Sollux's shirt. Sollux grumbled, rubbing his eyes with a hand.  
"You're still not all awake yet?" Kanaya's voice came from the doorway. "Rose and I are making breakfast. Nepeta, Equius, and Terezi are already up."  
She walked over and opened the blinds, earning a collective hiss from the conscious trolls.  
"Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, Dirk, Jake, get up," Kanaya said loudly.  
"Dude. Trying to wake up Karkat while he's literally on top of me? Do you like actively want to kill me?" Dave let out the snort he was resisting, feeling Karkat start to stir and grumble a little.  
"It's not like I can even get up, with this lazy asshole on me." Sollux tugged rudely at Eridan's horn, earning a snarl from the highblood.  
"Sollux, stop that!" Eridan sat up, falling off of Sollux, who let him flop with a snicker.  
Jake shot up after Eridan and Sollux started a "conversation" that was growing progressively into a shouting match, blocking Dirk's ears like he was some little kid.  
"C'mon, mates, there's no need to cause a ruckus," Jake chuckled nervously as Dirk tried to feel around for his shades while Jake had his head in his hands.  
"Whatever." Sollux and Eridan said in unison. And then Eridan, probably so very attention-starved, even though he was literally full body against Sollux like two minutes ago, Dave thought sarcastically, leaned against Sol's shoulder and closed his eyes again. Sollux fell silent.  
"Kaaarks." Dave said in a mocking tone. Karkat's hand came up and sleepily slapped him, which was similar to being quickly caressed across the face.  
"Breakfaast." He started to stand up, causing the troll to cling to him and growl like a feral dog.  
"Strider! Stop that, you royal asshole!"  
"You're gonna have to get off, or I'll drop you straight on your ass."  
Karkat let his feet dangle until his toes reached the floor, and Dave set him down on the floor.  
"Hmph, get up Egbert, you stupid bitch." Karkat grabbed John's arm mid-typing to Aradia.  
"Okay, gog Karkat, I'm coming, I'm coming!" John grumbled, letting himself be dragged to the kitchen. A groggy Eridan followed them, Sollux basically on his fucking heels, and then Jake and Dirk followed suit about three heartbeats after.  
Rose was in the midst of dropping a pancake onto a plate. Her and Kanaya had made pancakes and eggs with bacon. Nepeta, Equius, and Terezi were in the midst of playing some game with a rubber band on the floor.  
"Furrinally!" Nepeta squeaked, waving at the entering party. "You guys took furever!"  
"Sorry, Nep." Dave walked by, making sure to ruffle her hair. Equius let out a noise of confusion.  
Everyone ate, discussing trivial topics like shopping or whatever. Everyone took their respective turns jabbing at Sollux and Eridan, who only further proved their point by resting against each other like dominoes the moment they thought nobody was paying attention.  
About in the middle of their feast, Gamzee walked in, giving Tavros a piggyback.   
"Thanks for stopping by," Rose said dryly.  
Gamzee chortled. "Sorry sister, Tavs here was real tired. Then his horns got stuck in the motherfuckin' doorway."  
Tavros looked a bit traumatized at the memory. Dave could totally imagine his long ass horns just completely pulling a K.O. on Gamzee and making them both totally floor. He snickered.  
"Well come eat." Terezi probably rolled her eyes, but Dave wouldn't be able to tell.  
Tavros ended up falling asleep against Gamzee in the midst of eating, causing the taller troll to laugh and move his plate further from the edge of the table so it wouldn't fall.  
"Guess he _was_ tired." John commented idly, in the middle of putting a piece of his bacon in Karkat's mouth.  
"Why don't you get your own bacon, Karks?" Dave snorted.  
Karkat hissed, but it was muffled from his full mouth. "Why don't you shut your ass up, Strider?"  
Dave responded by covering Karkat's head with his cape. John and the rest of the table found this very funny. Karkat did not.  
"Since we're all here," Jake commented after about a minute of silence after the loud noises of laughter and Karkat's loud, screamy ramblings and empty threats. "Maybe we should watch a movie, like swell chums, yeah?"  
Dirk elbowed him, snorting. "Yeah, we'll be your chums, Jake."  
"I'd hope _you_ were." Jake leaned in close until their faces were only centimeters apart.  
Dave choked a little on his bacon and looked away. Karkat gave him a silent smirk, just to make him aware he totally saw that. Asshole.  
But he's my asshole. Dave caught himself thinking. Like a fucking dork. Ironic purposes, guys.  
When they were all done, they headed out into the living room. Gamzee, this time, carried Tavros so his horns would not become horizontally stuck in the door.  
Everyone cuddled up on the couch. Dave's cape was occupied by both John and Karkat, both laying against his shoulders. Eridan and Sollux sat across from each other, legs tangled like some sort of fucking troll pretzel. Gamzee sat on the floor, waking up the Tavros in his lap so he could sit up and watch with them. Kanaya and Rose sat next to eachother and held hands. Equius sat cross-legged on the floor, and Nepeta sat behind him on the couch, playing with his hair. Terezi sat against the side of the couch and played with John's stupid sock cape. Dirk laid with his head in Jake's lap and one leg dangling onto the floor.   
Karkat insisted they watch one of his shitty romcoms. By the end of it, everyone was either laughing so hard from secondhand embarrassment they were crying, or holding their head in their hands out of sheer disappointment. Karkat was hiding, engulfed in Dave's cape, face flushed enough that the red m&m probably wanted it's fucking brand back.  
It was great when they got together like this. Maybe next time they should invite Aradia and Jade and everyone else, John said, when they're not doing whatever the hell it is they're doing now.  
"I'll invite them next time if they're not busy." Kanaya smiled softly. "Though, I may need more couches for the intense room all you cuddlebugs take up."  
She was responded with a multitude of hissing and groans (the latter coming mostly from Eridan and Karkat.)  
"Don't act like you and Rose don't totally get your cuddle sessions on the moment everyone turns away." Dirk retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at the fashionable troll.  
"What ever could you mean, Dirk? I have zero clue what you are talking about." Rose said robotically, brows lowered in amusement.  
"Your Tyranny, what's your verdict?" Dave prompted.  
Terezi tapped the ground as if she were mocking a gavel. "Very much guilty on all charges." 


End file.
